nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Einhard Stratos
| age = | gender = Female | species = is a::Human | homeworld = | born = born::0067 | relatives = Claus Ingvalt (ancestor) | partner = | affiliations = member of::St. Hilde Academy of Magic | occupation = Student (middle school, first year) | title = | magic_system = magic system::Ancient Belka | magic_rank = | magic_color = magic color::Silvery greenOfficial art scan. | device = Asteion | name_ja = アインハルト・ストラトス | name_romaji = Ainharuto Sutoratosu | first = | voices = (GoD) }} is a character first introduced in ViVid. She attends St. Hilde Academy of Magic with Vivio Takamachi, albeit two years above her (middle school first year), making her Vivio's . Name Einhalt''Comp Ace'', 2010 April issue (alongside ViVid chapter 10). is the German for "interruption". An alternative transliteration is (pronounced as "Einhar't'"), a proper German name, although for male. Stratos may be a reference to either or the car. Appearance Just like Vivio, Einhalt has complete , although her eyes are purple and blue (right and left, respectively), rather than Vivio's green and red. Einhalt has an extremely introverted personality, rarely speaking when not prompted but frequently engaging in inner monologues. Her speech is very careful and formal. Although she tries to hide it, she is easily embarrassed by displays of affection towards her, such as when she wakes up at Subaru's apartment, or whenever she has to express affection herself, e.g. when Nove demands that she acknowledges the pleasure of meeting Vivio after the latter regains consciousness, not before that. Einhalt's casual outfit resembles the one worn by in , which is somewhat ironic given that her ancestor's rival appears to be based on Saber. Background It is revealed in chapter 6 of ViVid, that Einhalt Stratos is a direct descendant of Ingvalt, the Hegemon of Shutra around the time the Saint King Unification War ended. Ingvalt was among the strongest combat mages of his time and his magical prowess still manifests itself in his descendants, albeit only sporadically. Einhalt's silvery-green hair and heterochromia are a mark of her inheriting Ingvalt's uses::Kaiser Arts and the Adult Mode technique, as well as a handful of his memories. It is this memories that determine Einhalt's ambitions in ViVid. Ingvalt had, in his time, failed to protect something he held dear, namely the last Sankt Kaiser Olivie, and the regret for this has haunted him and his descendants for a hundred years. To atone for her ancestor's failure, Einhalt aims to become stronger than the ancient kings, including the long-dead Olivie herself (by defeating her clone Vivio) and Ixpellia. In chapter 10, Einhalt explains to Vivio that Ingvalt's memories she inherited are very fragmented and although she can recall events from the Hegemon's as if they happened to herself, she does not see herself as his reincarnation. In ViVid As revealed in chapter 5, Einhalt Stratos is, in fact, the real identity of "Hegemon" , already foreshadowed by the latter's middle initials, which match Einhalt's. As Heidi, she first appears in chapter 1, standing over unconscious bodies of street brawlers she picked up fights with on the streets of residence::Mid-Childa. The event was captured on video, which Ginga Nakajima shows to her sisters, warning them to be careful at nights. Heidi is next seen in the end of chapter 3, when she confronts Nove and demands information on the location of Vivio and Ixpellia. Chapter 4 is dedicated exclusively to their fight, where Nove is soundly defeated but not before considerably weakening Heidi and planting a on her. In chapter 5, Einhalt reverts to her child form but faints from exhaustion and wakes up at Subaru Nakajima's house. After confirming her identity and that she is not after Vivio or Ixpellia's lives, Nove, Subaru, and Teana arrange a meeting with Vivio for her. Upon meeting Vivio, Einhalt immediately acknowledges her as a Sankt Kaiser and agrees to spar with her but noticing that Vivio doesn't take their fight as seriously as she would like her to, Einhalt defeats her with one powerful attack, astonishing the on-lookers. As she prepares to leave, apologizing for being so selfish, however, Vivio also apologizes for not meeting her expectations and offers a rematch in a week, to which she agrees. During the rematch, Einhalt realizes that she has no right to force her and Ingvalt's pain on Vivio. Still, they fight at full strength and Einhalt wins again, knocking Vivio out. She, however, has trouble standing on her feet herself and has to rely on Teana and Subaru to maintain balance. When prompted, she acknowledges to have been previously wrong about Vivio and takes it upon herself to carry the still-unconscious Vivio to a place where she can rest. Despite obviously caring for Vivio, there is still distance between them in chapter 8, which takes place some time after their rematch. Although initially reluctant to accept Nove's invitation to a trip to Carnaaji, she is eventually swayed by the promise of training with AA to S+ ranked mages, a chance to learn more about her family from Lutecia Alpine, and Nove's sheer forceful attitude. She decides to come along, much to Vivio and Nanoha's delight and her own embarrassment. While swimming in a lake, she discovers that she cannot keep up with Vivio, Lio, Corona, and Lutecia, because, as Nove explains to her, these four have been specifically trained to act and fight underwater. Einhalt does, however, display strong aptitude for "water cutting", utterly exhausting herself (and Vivio) until lunch. After lunch, she admits feeling jealous of Vivio, as she has always been alone in her training, but when Vivio points out that it is no longer the case, she agrees that even though Kaiser Arts and Strike Arts won't end up on the same path, she should go walk with Vivio, if only for a bit. In chapter 10, Einhalt tells Vivio about some of her memories from the Ancient Belkan era, both sad (such as her recollections about the Saint King Unification War) and joyful (Ingvalt's memories of Olivie). However, believing that she is upsetting Vivio, Einhalt breaks off and desperately seeks a topic to cheer her up. At that moment, Nove finds them and calls to watch a mock battle between the former Riot Force 6 aces. Einhalt is both shocked and impressed by their performance but Vivio explains their background and whisks her into the forest, where they practice glove hitting. Einhalt comments that although it is a different exercise from what she is used to, it may be useful to her, much to Vivio's delight. In the upcoming team battle on the second training day, Einhalt will take a Front Attacker position of the Red Team alongside Nove, opposing Vivio and Subaru, respectively. Later, Einhalt decides to participate in the 0079 DSAA member of::Inter-Middle championship. Powers Like all practitioners of Belkan magic system, Einhalt is capable of uses::telepathy.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid Chapter 10. She is also extremely skilled in the "Kaiser Arts", and is able to fight evenly against Vivio, even excelling her in terms of combat. Furthermore, she can also use powerful martial-art styled magic spells. Barrier Jacket Einhalt's Knight Armor consists of a light-green mini dress covered by a white jacket, long white socks, and black boots. She has long, puffy sleeves on her dress and also gloves on her hands. She has a choker on her neck, as well. Spells Gallery References Category:Characters